the Gundam's new mechanic
by makoto
Summary: OK! the GW guys get a new mechanic, and then they run into someone who brings them on a new mission. Some of you may remember this from before, i changed my pen name. i have edited this story, so it's better now. r&r i wanna knoe wat u think :))
1. Default Chapter

I do not own GW L  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
{ earth - Tokyo }  
  
'That.that BAKA! How could he?' the 17 year old girl said to herself as she quickly walked down the street turning into the nearby park. She kept tripping on her jean skirt as she went on tear-eyed in the night. She couldn't believe what her boyfriend or her ex-boyfriend rather had told her only moments ago.   
  
* ~ flashback ~ * Ryu's POV   
  
  
I was so excited for tonight, Lee and I had been going out for a year now. He was taking me out for my 17th birthday, I was actually going to wear a skirt and I never wear the thing. We went to some to a nice restaurant and ate outside.   
  
For the whole night he looked guilty, like he did something wrong. Finally after we ate I had, had enough of his mopping.   
  
"Lee-chan what is wrong with you?. Are you alright?" I asked him rather annoyed.   
  
He looked at me and blinked. I smiled at him and took his hand, "your not cheating on me are you?" I joked.  
  
His eyes widened by my remark and he took his hand away from mine and looked down at the table. "Well I guess I better tell you now before you find out later," he sighed. 'You ass-hole' I thought. He continued, "while for the past two months you have been working over time. Like 10:30 am till, ah.what 11/11:30 at night, Monday to Saturday. And I had a lot of free time on my hands. My friends got boring real fast, after school I would always end up running into Hikari and I got to know her PRETTY well. And .and.ah jeez." he trailed off.   
  
"Let me get this straight.your excuse is that you were bored? And that you had a lot of free time on your hands? Then you cheated on me? You could have given me a better excuse," I said getting up.  
  
"Ryu.Ryu.please don't go" he pleaded.  
  
"Don't! Why the hell should I sit here and listen to this bullshit? You cheated on me. There is nothing else to say. How long has this been going on for?" I said coldly.  
  
He looked down at the table, "a month and a half."   
  
'Liar! Lair! Lair! LAIR!!' my head screamed. I gave him a deadly glare. I didn't have to say a thing for him to know that I knew what he said was false.   
  
"Five months" I could barley hear him. I got up and quickly left the restaurant. He would try to follow me. And if he did, he wouldn't walk away properly.   
  
"Ryu! Hey.Ryu! Wait.wait for me.please let me explain" a panting boy said from behind. I turned around to face him. 'Hit him, kick him in the nuts', 'no don't just punch him between the eyes and let him go' the voices in my head argued. 'Hell why not do both?' I though.   
  
"Whack! Bam! Thud!" He hit the ground pretty hard. 'good'   
  
* ~ end of flash back ~ *   
  
She didn't want to cry she didn't want to waste the tears or the energy. 'He ain't worth it' was all that Ryu told herself as she walked through the park. 'I'll have to calm down first. Can't let Taiyo see me like this or he'll kill Lee,' she though with a smirk but then though better of it.  
  
*Ryu lived with her 23-year-old brother Taiyo. They had their own apartment and both worked full time at an auto mechanic shop, ever since their parents passed away four years ago. Taiyo had to drop out of school so he could support the both of them. Ryu just graduated from high school, she skipped a of grade since she was ahead of the other students.*  
  
Ryu checked her watch; it was only 9:30. So she decided to go for her usual walk in the park. She enjoyed going for walks in the park to clear her head (or just for the hell of it, she liked the nighttime). So it seemed natural for her to walk her anger off.   
  
She didn't get home till 11:45pm.  
  
"And where have we been?" Taiyo was sitting in his chair watching TV.  
  
"I just went for a walk." She told him simply locking the door.   
  
"What did that no good baka get you?" he asked in a monotone voice.   
  
"I don't wanna talk about it, I'm tired, goodnight." She said walking to her room. Her brother decided to let it slide, his sister wasn't one to talk about her problems. "Before you go, the shop called. They will need you in tomorrow"  
  
"Ok" she said and went into her room. Ryu didn't sleep much at all that night. As much as she tired not to, she couldn't help but cry the whole night.  
  
  
  
{ Gundam hanger - earlier that night }  
  
"Looks like we're gonna be needing another mechanic" Quatra told the other four pilots.   
  
"Why? What happened to the last one?" Wufei asked.  
  
"Hn" came from Heero.   
  
"Can we get a girl mechanic?" Duo asked.   
  
"No weak onnas" the four boys just ignored Wufei.   
  
"There is one mechanic that I would like to check out. He's on Earth, he suppose to be pretty good, a real pro, only 17. His name is Ryu Sora. We'll need him right. I'm leaving tomorrow does anyone wish to join me?"  
  
"I'll come, nothing better to do around here" Duo said.  
  
"Me too" Wufei said.  
  
Trowa and Heero didn't say anything.   
  
"Well I guess it's just the three of us, see ya in the morning" Duo said heading up to his room.   
  
  
{ earth }  
  
The three young pilots arrived in Tokyo early in the afternoon. The shuttle ride wasn't a pleasant one, but Duo and Quatra were still in good spirits. Wufei, well he was still Wufei.   
  
"Hey Wu-Man, maybe this Ryu guy has a cute sister" Duo said picking up his duffel bag.   
  
"What did you just call me?" Wufei said reaching for his gun.  
  
"Ok, you two STOP! Let's just find our mechanic and get back home." It was Quatra to the rescue.   
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  
"Taiyo pass me that wrench please" Ryu and Taiyo were the only mechanics in for the day. But Wednesdays were usually slow, so there were only a couple of cars to fix.   
  
"Ryu if we hurry up and finish we have to whole afternoon to fix my car" Taiyo said handing his sister the wrench.   
  
"Well this is the last car, so we will have the whole afternoon" Ryu answered from under the car.   
  
Taiyo was worried about his little sister. Yes, she was usually quiet but there was coldness to it (plus he heard her crying the night before). 'That ass hole,' he thought to himself. His train of thought was interrupted by a knock at the door.  
  
"Excuse me sir, do you work here? I'm looking for a mechanic named Ryu Sora.is he here, can we talk with him?" a blonde boy asked standing at the door. There were two other boys behind him, they arguing.   
  
Taiyo smiled, "sure you can speak with HIM. Hey Ryu, three guys are here to see you," and walked out. "Ok, just hold on," a voice said from under the car. 


	2. chapt 2

Chapter 2  
  
  
  
The three waited for about five minutes, until a body immerged from under the car.   
  
"What? AN ONNA?" Wufei spat out.  
  
"Hey, I ain't complaining! She's got the job!" Duo said satisfied.   
  
The girl stood there and glared at the two young men before her, but was interrupted by a blond boy. "Um.excuse me Miss. Sora, but could we have a moment of your time please?"   
  
"Sure, my office is just over there (she points to it). I'll be in a sec, just let me clean up" Ryu said and lead the three boys into the office, then left and to wash off the oil and gas off of her face and hands.   
  
  
{ back at the office }  
  
"Where is that weak onna?" Wufei complained.  
  
"Did you see the way she looked at you Wufei, it was like yours and Heero's death glare, but deadlier." Duo said dreamy-eyed. "She is sooo hired Quatre, I love her brown hair and her blue eyes. I think her hair is longer than mine.." Duo trailed off into La La land.  
  
Wufei and Quatre looked at their friend and rolled their eyes. "I think that if we hire her, our gundams will probably end up breaking down on us before the end of this week at the rate she moves" Wufei commented.   
  
"I'm sorry but I usually don't move this slow," a monotone voice came from the door. Ryu heard all of what Wufei had said, but ignored it. She had put her hair up in a ponytail, with a couple of pieces of her bangs falling in her eyes. Her blue eyes were somewhat blood shot from crying the night before. Ryu had taken her coveralls off, and was wearing jeans and a light blue T-shirt with a panda on it.  
  
"I must apologize for our reaction, we though you were a guy." Quatre said sounding very ashamed of himself and his friends. Ryu's look softened; "it's ok. You wouldn't believe me if I told you how many times that this has happened." She tried to fake a smile but it faded faster than it came.  
  
"Can we just get to the point?" The Chinese boy said harshly.  
  
"Yes, we are looking for a new mechanic, and I have heard a lot about you Ryu. You have been said to be one of the best. If you do chose to take this job, you would be getting paid three times as much then you are now, although you would be on call for 24 hours. You would also have to come and live in the colonies up in space. You will be given a place to stay and you would have to leave tonight." The blonde said taking a deep breath.   
  
Ryu thought for a moment, 'wow' she thought. "Can I have a moment to talk to my brother?" The three boys nodded. "Um.is there anything else that I need to know?" she asked at the door.  
  
There was a long pause before anyone said anything. "Umm.should we tell her?" Quatre asked.   
  
"You will be helping in the war against OZ. We need you to fix our mobile suits." Duo said in satisfaction that he hadn't given their identity out.  
  
Ryu went wide eyed, this was her chance to get OZ back for what had happened to her parents, she was very pleased, but then she realized something. "You mean that I'll be working for the Gundam pilots?"   
  
'OH SHIT!" the three boys thought in unison.   
  
"Let me talk to my brother first" she said and left.  
  
"Good going Maxwell, now she knows that we're the gundam pilots." Wufei said pissed off.  
  
"NO she doesn't, she still doesn't know. All that she knows is that she'll meet them." Quatre said.   
  
About 20 minutes passed before they heard Ryu talking to someone. "Taiyo, are you sure your ok with this? 'Cause you still can't cook for yourself and I don't know if I can make it on my own." "Hey, we both knew that this would happen someday. I know that we'll both be ok, and I can learn how to cook.but before you do go, I wanna know one thing. What happened last night between you and Lee? Don't say anything, because I heard you crying. And you're way too quite!" She didn't want to tell her brother, but she knew he would find out some way or another. "Ok promise me that you won't kill the baka. I already did a number on him last night. After we ate he told me that he has been cheating on me for the last 5 months." Taiyo's face started to turn a bright, bright red and if looks could kill. Lee could have been a million miles away and still drop dead. "Taiyo? Promise me.Taiyo? HEY Taiyo?" Ryu said jumping up and down trying to get her brother's attention, "promise me you'll leave to stupid loner alone" she pleaded. "Oh you never let me have any fun," Taiyo said childishly. Ryu smiled at her brother, "good. Thank you. I better get going then, I already finished the last car. So you have the whole day to work on your car. Ja ne!" She said hugging her brother and went into the office.   
  
She sat down at her desk, "I told my brother that you are opening a new chain of car garages in the colonies, and you need new mechanics. And that I agreed to take the job as a full time mechanic. Although he probably doesn't believe me" Ryu said rocking in her chair.   
  
"So you'll take the job?" Duo said smiling. The girl nodded. His smile grew.  
  
"I'll have to pack my tools from here, and then we must go to my apartment so I can pack my things." Ryu said going into her desk.  
  
"There are tools in the hangers" Quatre said.  
  
"Oh I know, but I have my own tools that my brother got for and I always use them." She said getting out some boxes from under the desk.   
  
It didn't take Ryu to long pack her stuff from the garage. She said her final goodbye to her brother and then left with the three boys to go the apartment. Duo was very impressed with the girl's car; it was an old sports car, convertible. She told him that she and Taiyo built it last year.   
  
After she finished packing all of her belongings she made dinner for all of them. She took one last look at her home and locked the door. 


	3. chapt 3

Chapter 3  
  
It was a long shuttle ride up to the colonies and it was Ryu's first time in outer space. She was scared and nervous. She had never been alone before, she had always had someone to be with. She wasn't much of a talker, she and Taiyo would normally just sit together and watch TV or something. She was also still very angry from the night before, although it hadn't completely surprised her either. There had been rumors lately in the school year that he and Hikari were dating, but she just ignored them.   
  
"Are you ok? Do you feel sick?" A concerned looking Quatre interrupted Ryu's train of thought. "Uh? Ah.yeah I'm fine, just tired." The dazed girl replied. "We still got a while to go, you can have a nap if you like." 'Wow he's so nice, he's like a concerned mother or something,' she thought to her self. "I'll be alright," she smiled and returned to the window. Ryu often gazed at the stars when she went for walks in the park, but she had never seen so many and so bright too. It was almost hypnotizing. Duo and Wufei started fighting and a sturdiest had to stop them, "Wufei take my sit, you two are such little children" Quatre said shaking his head, in embarrassment. The two boys switched sits, "hey why does he get to sit next to the chick?" Duo complained, that earned him a smack in the head from Quatre. "OW!" Duo said rubbing his head.   
  
"So onna looks like I'm stuck with you," Wufei said dryly to Ryu. She just gave him a cold look and went back to the window, " I have a name you know.baka."   
  
The rest of the ride was ridden in silence, until Ryu could see the colony, "is that the colony?" she asked not taking her eyes off of the incredible sight. "Yes" was what Wufei answered.  
  
When the shuttle landed, the four of them got out and went to get their bags. They waited for a little while, but Wufei got impatient of waiting. "Injustice" he kept whining, the others just ignored him. "Do ever get tired of complaining? Must you always have something to say?" Ryu said a little agitated; Wufei didn't say anything he turned his head mumbling to himself about women. "Oh she told you" Duo said hiding behind Quatre. "CLOSE IT MAXWELL!" Wufei said sternly. "Hey look our bags" Quatre said changing the subject. "Master Quatre.. Master Quatre.I hope your trip was wonderful. Your limo is waiting outside for you." A man in a suit came running up to the small group as they were grabbing their bags. Quatre turned and smiled to the group and followed the suited man, the rest of them did the same.   
  
Ryu couldn't take her eyes off the window. She was curious about her new surroundings, her new home. She wanted to learn more about it, what it was like, what the people were like, what new opportunities were awaiting her. "Is she alright?" Duo whispered to Quatre, "all she does is look out the windows. She's so quit she doesn't even talk to us, she's diffidently not like Relena." "I'm sure she is fine, she's just trying to adjust to her life. It must be scary for her, all alone, no friends or family here. We should let her have her space and I'm sure she'll be fine.and your right she isn't like Relena." Quatre whispered back.   
  
"Hey Ryu, how did become a mechanic?" Duo asked, it was too quit for him in the car, he found it a little creepy. "My father owed the shop and before he passed away, it was given to my brother. He taught me about cars and other mechanic stuff and I loved it. So I continued with it." Ryu said finally taking her eyes off the window and looking at Duo. "But you have such high marks in school, you could do anything you want" Quatre said. "How did you know about my school marks?" Ryu asked a bit embarrassed, so many people asked her that question and she hated it. "What? You think that we would hire someone with out checking their back round?" Wufei said coolly. "Yes I could do a lot of things, but I don't like sitting around. I don't want a desk job, I liked being a mechanic because I got to work with my hands." Ryu said flatly. "Why don't you work in a kitchen like most onnas" Wufei mumbled. "I heard that".THUD. "OW!!" Ryu returned to her window, and left Wufei cursing under his breath.  
  
Heero and Trowa were waiting outside when the limo pulled up to the huge Winner Mansion. "Hey Heero and Trowa, did you guys miss me?" Duo said getting out of the car. "No" was all that came from the brown haired boy. ".." Was all that Trowa said. The rest of them came out of the car. Ryu was surprised with Trowa's hair, it looked like it floated in mid air and his bangs were so long. He had green eyes, well she could only see one, his hair covered the other. "Nice hair" she complemented, Trowa just nodded. She couldn't take her eyes off of him; he was slim and tall, and very cute. "Well this our new mechanic, Ryu Sora. Ryu this is Heero Yuy and Trowa Barton." Quatre introduced. "Isn't she a cutie?" Duo said smiling. Heero gave her a deadly glare, Ryu gave him one right back. While Trowa just stood there.  
  
"Well let's get you settled in and show you to the garage." Quatre said picking up Ryu's bags. "Is she really, the new mechanic?" Heero whispered to Wufei. Wufei nodded and rolled his eyes. "Yea and if you laugh or make fun of her, she'll give you a hard punch in the gut.won't she Wu-man?" Duo said elbowing his fellow pilot. "MAXWELL, DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Wufei ran after Duo into the garden. "Do they always fight like that?" Ryu asked, the three other pilots nodded. 'OH GREAT' she thought to herself, 'they better not fool around like that in the garage or I'll kill 'em'. "At least Wufei doesn't have his gun" Trowa finally said. "AAAAAHHHHHHH.Wufei DON'T shot me, put your GUN AWAY!" Duo ran past them, Wufei shortly after (gun in hand). Heero put his foot out and tripped Wufei, "that's enough" he said in a monotone voice. The Chinese boy glared at the boy above him; Heero looked at him indifferently. "Lets go inside now shall we?" Duo said putting his arm over Ryu's shoulder, leading her inside the mansion.   
  
Ryu checked her watch, it was 4:00pm. 'Wow, that was fast. Time did fly.shit I'm hungry, that food on the shuttle was nasty. I don't know how Duo could have eaten his, AND mine.ewww!!' Ryu thought. Quatre had shown her to her room, it was a small room, but she didn't need a big one anyway. The walls were a light blue and there was a window seat, she had always wanted one. She had her own washroom and shower. She was very happy with her room. It was close to the pilot's rooms and hanger so, that way incase they needed her at night she was close by. She unpacked all of her things and was now all settled in. She had not yet seen the garage, or the Gundams but she could wait. If this had happened to her two years ago, the first thing she would want to see is the Gundams. She used be a computer hacker and would spend hours hacking into the computers of the Preventors and find anything she could on the Gundams. She knew them inside out, their fighting abilities and fighting styles; although she never thought to look up the pilots themselves.   
  
There was a knock at her door, "come in" Ryu said putting her blueprints of the Gundams away. Duo walked in the door, "I thought you might be hungry and then we'd go to the garage after." "Yes please, I'm very hungry" Ryu said getting off her bed. Duo brought her to the kitchen, "it's so big" Ryu said looking around, it was bigger than her old apartment. The chef walked over; "yes can I get you two something to eat?" "Umm, yes we would like some rice and water please" Duo said, then the chef walked away. "Rice is the fastest thing that you can get here, unless you make your own food. But they always have rice ready" Duo informed her. He was right, within a couple of minutes the chef returned with two bowls of rice and two glasses of water. They both ate quickly and headed over to the garage, "the other guys should be there to tell you about their Gundams." Duo said as they walked down the halls. Ryu didn't say much, she nodded her head in understanding and that was it. "You don't say much do you? You're not mute are you?" Duo said joking around. "No I'm not mute" Ryu laughed, "I just have a hard time trusting people, that's all." She said seriously. It didn't take long for them to reach the garage, "well here we are" Duo said opening the doors, Ryu took a deep breath. 


	4. chapt 4

Chapter 4  
  
  
Duo opened the door to the garage, "umm.Duo? Where are the Gundams?" Ryu asked when she saw a garage full of cars and limos. "This is the garage, but the Gundams are in the hanger, over in the next room." Duo said leading the way through the huge garage.. She had stopped and was looking at something, "Hey what's wrong?" Ryu started walking away from him and towards an old motorcycle that was all rusted and dirty looking. "Oh you're a bike chick are ya?" Duo said smirking, Ryu didn't reply. "Duo where have you been? We need to talk to Ryu right away and tell her what's going on." Quatre said rushing into the garage from the other direction. "I think she's fallen in love," Duo said laughing. Quatre gave him a funny look but, then he saw Ryu looking at an old bike that had been there as long as he could remember. "You like it?" He asked walking over to her. "Yes" was all she said in return. "Well, if you don't mind helping out in the garage sometimes, then its yours. Whatever parts you need to fix it, just ask and you've got it. Plus I'll pay you for it also " Quatre said. "Why do you need me to help out in the garage? A garage this big there has to be at least one mechanic on location" Ryu said considering the offer. "Well there is a mechanic but sometimes he's very hard to get a hold of, and since you're here anyway. You're only on call 24 hours, not working. I just thought, that's all." Quatre said. "What the hell? Why not?" Ryu said finally, "I'll need something to get me around the colony and I've always wanted a motorcycle."   
  
They went into the hanger, Ryu couldn't take her eyes off the Gundams, and they were beautiful. They were not what she had imagined in her mind. She had only seen them in the news and from the blue prints. The five mobile suits were all lying in the hanger lifeless, 'their so big' she thought to herself. "Well Ryu these are the Gundams, and we're the Gundam pilots" Duo said proudly. Ryu smiled, a real smile, "I already figured that out a long time ago," she laughed. "But how? I never told you," Duo said dumbfounded. "It's kinda obvious you baka" Wufei spat out at the braided hair boy. "Anyway you said you wanted to talk to me about something?" Ryu said to Quatre. "Yes well like I told you already, you're on call all the time. So when we go on missions you'll have to be ready when we return. And now we'll have to tell you about our Gundams." Ryu interrupted Quatre. "That won't be necessary. I know pretty much everything about your mobile suits that there is to know." There was a long pause of silence. "How do you know about our Gun." Duo was cut off buy Heero. "She used to hack into J's computer system." He said. "It was hard to find your tracks, but I found them." Heero was now eyeing her. "I was young and angry. But I didn't think you'd find out, I was so careful." Ryu said a bit shamed. "What do you mean 'young and angry'?" Quatre said with interest.   
  
"Well since you already did a check on me, you must know that my parents died when I was 13. They were on a colony, in a hotel when there was a huge explosion, which killed them and many others. First it was said that it was a terrorist attack, but later on it was actually an OZ attack." Ryu informed them. "But why would they attack a hotel?" Trowa asked. "It was rumored that some rebel leaders where staying there and having meetings. My mother was one of those people, she worked for Peacecraft." Ryu said sorrowfully "she was his secretary and was attending these meetings on his behalf, since he could not make the meetings himself.   
  
"I became mad and wanted revenge on the monsters that killed my parents, and then two years later. When I was about 15, The Gundams starting attacking OZ bases. I had some hope that those who were responsible would finally get what they deserved. I began going to school early in the mornings so I could use the Internet so I could find out about the Gundams. When I was finally able to afford my own, I was on the internet during my free time looking for any info I could find. I eventually was able to get a hold of the blueprints and I know them inside out now. Although for the past year, I've been busy with work , my boyfriend and school I forgot all about it." Ryu finished.   
  
"You mean ex-boyfriend" Duo corrected. "Oh I see that you heard me talking to Taiyo about that." Ryu trailed off. "Shut-up Maxwell!" Wufei said. "Well since you already know everything that is needed than lets go and have dinner, it's 5:45 now." Quatre said. "Are you coming Ryu?" he asked seeing that the girl was not following them. "Oh no, I'm not hungry thank you. I'd like to stay here for a little while if that's ok." "Sure no problem, I'll send someone by to check on you later" with that the five pilots left Ryu alone in the garage.   
  
  
  
~ * at the dinning table * ~  
  
The five guys were sitting at the table in silence eating. 'I hate this, why does it always have to be quite. And then when I try to have a conversion, I'm annoying? It's too creepy!' Duo thought to himself. 'hope the babes ok."  
  
'I hope that she's ok. She looked so sad and ashamed of herself when told us about her hacking and thirst for revenge. She shouldn't be though, revenge is something that everyone wants sometimes. It happens to everyone.' Trowa thought to himself, 'there's something about her eyes.'  
  
'.oh my favorite, yummy!.' Heero thought.  
  
'I shouldn't have left her alone like that, what kind of gentleman am I? She looked so lost and scared.damn it." Quatre thought.  
  
'Injustice.why did they have to serve this crap tonight? I could have made my own food.damn it' Wufei trailed off.   
  
"Excuse me, but I'm not really hungry." Duo said getting out of his chair, "I'll be in the hanger, if you need me." Duo left the table and his plate. The rest of the pilots looked at each other shocked, Duo never misses a meal. He was always the happy one, the talkative one and the hungry one. "He'll be fine." Was all that Quatre said, and they continued with their meal.   
  
  
~ * at the hanger * ~  
  
Ryu was sitting on a box, with the hanger door open. She was watching as the sunset on the colony when Duo came in. "I didn't know the sunsets up here" she commented. "Yes it does, but its not the same as it is on earth." Duo said pulling up another box beside Ryu. "Are you ok? You look so tired, maybe you should get some sleep." Duo said looking at her. "Yea.I'll be fine. I just need sometime to adjust to all of this. Really, don't worry about me.I'll live" Ryu said as a tear rolled down her cheek. "How could that guy cheat on you?" Duo asked. Ryu was a little taken by his question, "Why? Because I wouldn't make out with him in the movies," she joked. "Were you guys serious?" he asked. "We went out for awhile, but I've had better relationships that lasted a month. That was my first boyfriend.Lee was my second one. With Lee, it was like he was else where. Not in the moment, he didn't really pay much attention to me." She said watching the sun disappear. "So if he did that, then why did you stay with him?" "Honestly, I didn't really notice until now. I was still recovering from my parents passing, and I was working at the shop, plus there was also school." Another tear rolled down her cheek. She laughed a bit, "but when he told me, I sure showed him. He was on the ground quickly, he hit it pretty hard." " so I heard" They watched the rest of the sunset in silence.  
  
They sat there for about a hour, "Duo, are you ok?" Ryu asked. "Uh?.me yea, I'm fine" Duo said trying to cover his sadness. Time passed again and Ryu checked her watch and stood up. "Where are you going?" Duo said standing up also. "I'm hungry bud. Last time I ate was at 4 and it's 7:30.time to eat" Ryu smiled. 


	5. chapt5

Chapter 5  
  
A couple weeks went by and not much happened. The boys were getting kind of restless, they haven't been on a mission and from the looks of it everyone was getting impatient, they were all trying their best to keep busy. Wufei would spend hours in the training room. Heero was always on his laptop looking up info on the internet about OZ and their mobile suits. Quatre and Trowa were always practicing their music. Duo was usually in the garage helping Ryu work on her motorcycle.   
  
They would spend hours working or sometimes just talking; Ryu was surprised that she had taken to him so quickly. She felt at home around Duo, she didn't have to worry about how she acted and what they talked about. She did really miss Taiyo, but didn't feel home sick. Something inside of her told that she belonged here, this was what she was supposed to do with her life. It was the same way with Duo; he liked having someone to talk to, and someone to talk back to him. She became his little sister, not just some other girl. He could talk to her about anything, and she wouldn't judge him, and he knew that deep down inside.   
  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
  
"Mission excepted" Heero said somewhat smirking at his laptop computer screen.   
  
  
Heero walked out of his room, to where Quatre, Trowa and Wufei were siting and watching TV. "Where's Maxwell?" he asked looking around the quiet room. "Guess" came from Trowa. "Are Duo and that onna, like dating or something? What are they doing in that damn garage all day? I mean we never see Duo anymore." Wufei said. "And you're complaining?" Heero said giving the Chinese boy a funny look. "What's wrong Heero?" Quatre asked looking up from the TV. "We have a mission." Heero stated simply. Wufei jumped off the couch and left the room.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"MAXWELL, come on. We have a mission." Wufei said headed straight for his Gundam.  
  
Duo looked up from where he and Ryu where working on Deathscythe, he was showing her some of the improvements that he has done over the past couple of years. "Okie dokie.gotta run girly!" he said wiping off his hands from the grease. Wufei walked over to Altrone; "you should get out of the way onna." Ryu gave him a death glare and started walking out of the hanger to go work on her motorcycle. 'That asshole.he should know my name by now' she thought to herself as she watched to two gundams take flight 'gorgeous' was all that came to her mind as she saw them come to life. The other pilots followed shortly.   
  
  
It didn't take the pilots too long to return from their mission, "MAXWELL!! What the hell were you thinking back there??? Were you trying to get us killed?" Was all that Ryu could hear from the garage, she got up and ran into the hanger to see what was the matter. "What's wrong?" she asked looking at Duo. Duo shrugged, "he's just complaining that he missed all the fun" he smiled at Ryu, so not to worry her. Ryu gave him one of her, 'sure' looks. "What? You should know Wufei by now, and you've said it your self. He does complain about everything." He said trying to look innocent. Ryu walked over to the freaked out Wufei, "you ok?" she asked concerned. "What do you want onna? Leave me alone!" He snapped.   
  
Ryu lost her temper, "THAT'S IT! I've had enough of your bull shit and verbal abuse you damn baka!! You can go to hell for all I care!" she stomped out of the hanger. Wufei had no clue how lucky he was, Ryu was ready to beat the living crap out of him.  
  
"What's going on? What happened?" A totally lost Quatre asked. He and the other two boys just came after Ryu's out burst. "The onna flipped her lid" Wufei stated flatly. "Shut up Wufei. Her name is Ryu, not onna." Everyone was surprised to see that it was Trowa that had opened his mouth.   
  
Duo left the hanger and ran after Ryu in the direction that she had stormed out in. 


End file.
